fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Asmodeus Jedidiah
Asmodeus Jedidiah is the main character of the Black Parade series. He's the leader of the organization, Black Parade. He is one of the 72 children that was adopted by Satanael and the older twin brother of Astara Jedidiah. Background Asmodeus, along with Astara, was born from a birth of a young woman who happens to be a prostitute and was left in the empty streets along with his sister. Until, he was found by Satanael which he decided to adopted the twins. Few months later, Satanael transferred his demonic blood to him and his sister in order to make them powerful. For the past years growing up with his demon father, Asmodeus was considered as the "daddy's little boy". He always runs up to his father to hear his stories and also watches to celebration of the Black Parade with him. Asmodeus wanted to be like his father so, he used to take sword training with him along with few of his siblings. At the age of 15, Satanael died from a nuclear war. Hearing his death left Asmodeus devastated. He has the strongest bond with him and now, he was completely depressed. Not only that, he feared when he heard some people from the government is putting him and his siblings for adoption. So in order to prevent it, Asmodeus led his siblings to run away by using vehicles until they stop in the middle of the Grey Wasteland. Using the remaining funds from his father, he and his sibling created an HQ which helps them to create a business. Due to his leadership, his siblings wanted him to become the leader. So, he made himself the leader of the next generation Black Parade. Personality Asmodeus is cold-hearted, yet very caring towards his siblings. As the leader of the Black Parade, he must take responsibility with his family and his business. He also considered as a hard working man since bounty hunting is one of his favorite jobs. When it comes to politics, he acts like a cold-hearted jerk. Depending whether if your left-wing or right-wing, Asmodeus is very smart when having a debate and can use facts to counter-argument. However, he does have some anger issue. If a person acts like an idiot, gets triggered, or even get into a tantrum; he'll be started to get pissed. But if a person physically attacks or threaten him or his family, he goes berserk and attack that person. Asmodeus also has a strong hatred towards the Government. Thinking that the Government has the power to control anything, including the people. Additionally, he cares only for 3 things: Freedom, His family, and Himself. He doesn't care on anyone else no matter what their political view, race, ethnicity, sexuality, gender, religion, occupation, etc. Although, he only respects them by minding their own business. Weapon and Playstyle Asmodeus carries two swords, Crimson and Azure. Crimson took a form of a red claymore and held the element of fire, while Azure took a form of a blue katana and wields the element of thunder. These swords were given to him by Satanael when Asmodeus was at young age, so he can be like his father. Both swords were originally two demons that were twin siblings. Crimson, the demonic older brother that controls the flames of hell, and Azure, the demonic younger sister that controls the thunder of the storms. When the demons were extinct, these siblings' souls was turned into swords and was given to Satanael. Asmodeus' playstyle relies on using one sword each. On Mode Alpha, Asmodeus focus on Azure which is very quick and fast, but gives lighter attacks. On Mode Beta, Asmodeus focus on Crimson which can be a little slow, but gives strong attacks. Stats *Health = 150 *Demonic = 50 *ATK = 20 *DEF = 35 *SPD = 15 Movesets Regular Mode Alpha Mode Beta Level-Ups